


Lovely Evening

by carriejack03



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Hugo and Damien make love.





	Lovely Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Lovely Evening en français](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723742) by [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2)



> Twitter spoke and they asked for Dream Daddy, Hugo/Damien. I love writing these two.  
> I actually have other things to write, but today I was in the mood to write for myself <3

Their movements were slow, embarrassed one could say. They were trying to find a pace that they both liked, but it was difficult when both of them couldn’t even look in the other’s eyes.

“I- uhm… can stop if you want?” Hugo asked, his cheeks of a brilliant red. He ducked his head down to press a small kiss against Damien’s sweaty neck, trailing his lips against the naked skin to tickle it with his mustaches.

Damien shook his head, he looked at him with his clear eyes that seemed to shine in the dark. He licked his dry lips, now smudged with his lipstick and he gently took Hugo’s face in his hands, thumbing his cheekbones with a smile forming on his pale face. “Please… continue…”

Hugo stared at him for a few seconds more before he nodded and rolled his hips against Damien’s ass, thrusting inside of him with a gentleness that was true to his character. Damien let out a small moan, he shut his eyes briefly before he returned them to Hugo, who was watching him with a mixture of excitement and worry.

“I-I’m sorry… it’s just--” Hugo swallowed, struggling to find the right words. “It’s the first time… I’m doing  _ this _ like  _ this _ …” Hugo’s face took a deeper colour, he hid himself from Damien’s gaze by pressing his face against his neck, deciding it was better to shower his flesh with kisses rather than looking at him in the eyes.

Damien laughed, his elegant fingers traced the shape of his jaw, before he tucked two of Hugo’s brown locks behind his ears. He giggled at the way Hugo grunted against him, he kept watching him with amused eyes until the man at top of him turned his embarrassed stare on him again.

Damien’s lips curled up in a gentle smile, he tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Hugo’s jaw, staying there for a few seconds before pulling back. “Y-You’re doing great, keep going like this, just don’t be too harsh.”

Hugo nodded, his expression turned serious after having heard those words. The hands on his sides tightened their grips around him, he snapped his hips forward again, this time with more confidence. Damien’s toes curled against the sheets, he could feel his thighs trembling. He chewed on his bottom lip, Hugo’s cock was thrusting inside of him deliciously, he loved how he took care of him with his gentle caresses and his shy kisses, it made his heart swollen and he could feel his pussy getting wetter and wetter.

“C-Can I go a little faster?” Hugo’s voice snapped Damien out his thoughts. He turned his eyes up and saw how Hugo’s brow was furrowed in concentration and how much he was clenching his teeth. He was surely refraining himself from not going faster, Damien knew he had the self-control to stop himself if he only asked, but there was something utterly erotic in seeing Hugo this excited.

Damien nodded, pushing one of his dark locks away from his sweaty chest, giving a reassuring smile at the man at top of him. Hugo’s hips stayed still for a brief second, then he snapped them forward, this time harder than before, yet it was clear that he was holding back. Damien didn’t mind it, he threw his head back against the mattress and moaned, this time higher than before. His sweet voice resounded in the room, Damien knew it was affecting Hugo too, if the way his back muscles trembled under his fingers were an indication.

Damien took a sharp inhale, his cured fingers pushed against the beautiful skin of Hugo’s back. He could feel the pleasure cutting in his body every time Hugo’s cock pushed inside of him, stimulating the nerves inside of him, making him clench his teeth every time Hugo’s hips moved towards him.

“Y-You’re so good, Hugo, d-don’t stop…” Even his voice came out with a small tremble, he was trying to remain stoic, but it was difficult when he was feeling this  _ good _ . He wasn’t perfect, neither of them were, but he was sure that they were perfect for each other and this was making his heart swell in happiness.

Damien closed his eyes, letting himself being lulled by the pleasure, but he snapped his eyes open again when one of Hugo’s hands was lifted from his waist and sneaked between them. Damien’s back arched when he felt two fingers teasing his clit, rolling it in clumsy circles yet the determination that was driving them made up for it.

“I-Is this good too?” Hugo asked with an unsure tone, brushing his lips against Damien’s cheek, slowing down the movement of his thrusts to listen to his response.

Damien nodded, he didn’t trust his voice, but he replied to him anyway. “It’s wonderful, please, keep going.” Hugo didn’t make him repeat himself. He did as he was told and snapped his hips forward, matching his thrusts with the rolls of his fingers.

Damien loved it, he tightened his walls around Hugo’s cock and smiled at the cute way he grunted. Hugo buried his face in Damien’s neck, the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin was the only thing that could be heard in the silent room, but somehow it was turning him on even more.

Hugo’s nails sinked in Damien’s hip, he turned his face upwards and Damien looked with fascination how a beat of sweat was slowly rolling down his cheek. “I-I’m close--” He pressed their lips together, not giving Hugo a chance to finish his sentence and locked his fingers in his brown hair, tugging them slightly every time he pounded in him.

Damien could feel the heat in his lower abdomen expanding, he pursued his lips and shut his eyes, knowing very well he was close. “K-Kiss me…” He whimpered with a small voice, tilting his head blindly, begging for a kiss.

Not even a second later, Hugo’s lips were pressed against his. They shared a tender kiss, then Damien felt his hips suddenly jerk up and he came, his body was ran by a wave of pleasure that made him still. Hugo grunted against him, Damien felt his muscles tense under his fingertips before stilling against him.

They breathed against each other, trying to catch their breaths. Hugo lifted his head, meeting Damien’s gaze. They shared a tender look before Hugo ducked his head down and pressed his lips against Damien one more time.

“You did great.” He whispered against Hugo’s mouth, chuckling at the way Hugo blushed.

“I’m glad.” The other man whispered, wrapping his arms around Damien’s body, giving him a tight hug while taking the chance to slip his cock out of him. Hugo pulled away for a brief second to pull the condom off his dick and threw it in the trash. He returned to the bed, curling his strong arms around Damien’s spent body.

“I-I really like you.” Hugo whispered after a few seconds of silence, pressing his lips against Damien’s cheek while his whole face was burning. Damien felt himself flush at those words, but he was quickly to return the hug, deeply inhaling Hugo’s sweet, natural scent, letting himself being surrounded by it.

“I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably only give porn to this fandom, I hope you don't mind.
> 
> @carriejack03 on twitter and tumblr!


End file.
